<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic Touch by sadwendigo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653280">Magic Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwendigo/pseuds/sadwendigo'>sadwendigo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Claiming Bites, Explicit Sexual Content, Fun, Handcuffs, Love Bites, M/M, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Sexual Content, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Valentine's Day Fic Exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:26:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwendigo/pseuds/sadwendigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale wants to put on a magic show for Crowley on Valentine's Day. The poor angel gets a bit tied up, but Crowley's not complaining. </p><p>Aziraphale tossed his head back, mouth open and eyes closed. Oh dear God, Aziraphale loved Crowley’s tongue. His moans had become so intense it was pathetic. His hands yanked against the cuffs, but they refused to break apart. The angel wanted to touch his lover so bad, he thought he might discorporate.</p><p>“Crowley please, let me take the cuffs off,” Aziraphale whined like the spoiled thing he was. Crowley removed his mouth from the blonde’s effort just to give him an amused look.</p><p>“Sorry, love,” Crowley smirked, “need them on for the finishing act.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magic Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameko/gifts">Ameko</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone. This is my swap fic for the govday2020 thing, I'm posting a bit early. I hope you enjoy! I had a blast writing it. I want to thank my friends for helping beta my mess. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale stared at his calendar with a thoughtful smile. The picture for the month was two ducklings huddled together, hearts sporadically placed above their fluffy little heads. February was here at last, and the angel had circled Valentine’s day five times with a red pen. He hummed while he brought his angel mug to his lips, savoring his sugary coffee.</p><p> </p><p>He had a few tricks up his sleeve, quite literally, to make this Valentine’s special. It would be the third official time he would be spending it with a certain fiery demon <em>(as a couple)</em> and he wanted it perfect. Human magic always made things perfect, in Aziraphale’s opinion anyway, and while he was aware Crowley wasn’t the biggest fan, he wanted that to change. The angel had been working overtime, finding tricks and illusions that would curve Crowley’s unamused lips into a smile. He had even gone out and bought a whole new magician outfit for the occasion. Yes, Aziraphale was going to change the demon’s mind about human magic.</p><p>--</p><p>When Valentine’s day arrived at last, a giddiness danced in the blonde’s stomach from the very first moment the clock made it so. He didn’t sleep, sleeping was Crowley’s thing, but he’d been up all night practicing his mastery of illusions. It was still early in the morning when a delivery man knocked on his shop door. He opened it, bell jingling above and a contagious smile spread on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sign here,” the man requested. Handing over a large bouquet of white roses. Aziraphale set them on the counter, inhaling their romantic scent over and over. A single black card was placed in the center with pretty cursive handwriting that read, <em>for my angel</em>. Though he had been expecting something like this, the thoughtfulness still put butterflies in Aziraphale’s stomach. It fueled his desire to make everything perfect. The delivery man left before the blonde could ask to practice a little magic for him, much to the angel’s displeasure.</p><p>He hurried upstairs and slipped into his magician’s outfit. It was a white styled suit one that had a baby blue bowtie to go with it and white gloves. Aziraphale debated whether he wanted to draw the classic mustache under his nose while looking at himself in the mirror. It didn’t take too long before he was reaching for the pencil, drawing the lines extra curly to match his happy mood. He stayed in the loft above his shop, wiggling his hands about, getting all of his props ready. An hour or so later Crowley’s voice rang out from downstairs, calling for him like usual.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale beamed, rushing down the stairs to meet with his demon. When Crowley heard him coming, he started to speak again, “I’ve got us reservations at that new sushi place and-- oh no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes!” Aziraphale smiled, now in front him, waving around a plastic magic wand. “Happy Valentine’s day my love, let me put on a show for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley allowed himself to be dragged to the back room, slightly frowning as the angel pushed him to sit in a chair. While Crowley thought the blonde looked cute in his white suit, he still grumbled when Aziraphale put his dramatic jazz hands near his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make that face, dear boy,” the angel smiled, “I’ve been practicing and I think you’ll be impressed.”</p><p> </p><p>The act began with Aziraphale asking Crowley to pick a card, a card that the blonde desperately searched for. He dropped the whole deck, spilling a few extra tricks out of his sleeve. Face flushed and feeling like he had already failed, he moved on to the next act.</p><p>“Now, I’ll make myself disappear,” Aziraphale announced like he was talking to a whole audience, Crowley clapped for him, being the supportive lover he was. The angel gave a thankful smile to the demon before he lifted the plastic wand into the air. He muttered some gibberish words, ones he had heard magicians use before, throwing a tiny smoke bomb at the floor to make it dramatic.</p><p> </p><p>When the smoke cleared, Aziraphale’s form remained just as visible as before, only Crowley’s clapping became intense. The demon lifted his glasses and let the shades tangle their way into his fiery hair. Golden snake eyes studied him, drinking in the sight of his terrible little magician. Aziraphale was confused, feeling his own body, wondering what caused the reaction from his companion.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear,” the angel said aloud, noticing that he had made his pants disappear entirely. He stood, wearing light pink boxers that were decorated with tiny red hearts and his white garter socks. Crowley leaned to the edge of the chair, eyes interested in the next trick. Aziraphale felt embarrassed by it, but the demon had certainly seen him in less before. His mouth agape, and cheeks dusted with a delicious blush, the angel decided he had to go on.</p><p> </p><p>“W-well my last trick is—” Aziraphale felt so unsure about it. It was the one he had always struggled with, and he had failed a simple card illusion moments before. “I’m going to attempt escaping these cuffs.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley whistled, lifting a brow with interest. Well, at least he seemed to be enjoying himself.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale pulled out thick black handcuffs, stepping over to the demon who was grinning wickedly. He handed Crowley the cuffs, turning around and asking him to do the honors, making sure the cuffs were secure. Warm, familiar hands reached for his wrists, locking them tight within the metal restraints, placing a teasing kiss to the angel’s clothed back. The demon’s thumbs gently rubbed the pale skin above the cuffs, humming when the blonde shivered.</p><p> </p><p>The angel stepped away, clearing his throat, trying to focus his mind again. He tugged on the cuffs, nodding absentmindedly when he realized how locked they really were. He wiggled around, shifting his body awkwardly, feeling the intense stare of the demon studying him. Aziraphale closed his eyes, trying to remember how he was supposed to exactly escape. He could always perform an actual miracle but Crowley would know, and the point was to impress the demon with human magic. His arms twisted, body overheating from his layered suit top and constant struggling. After a few minutes of the blonde desperately yanking on the chains, Crowley stood up from his seat and came over to help.</p><p> </p><p>“I, um,  it’s all part of the act,” Aziraphale said as confident as possible, he was very good at acting confident when he wasn’t. The demon smirked at him, reaching his arms around the angel’s body glancing down at his restrained hands. Aziraphale couldn’t focus under these conditions, not when Crowley’s hot breath danced over his neck, not when he stood in his embarrassing underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“My turn to step in?” Crowley asked, “I can be your sexy assistant.”</p><p> </p><p>“No need for assistance, dear fellow,” Aziraphale replied. “Besides you're meant to enjoy the show.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley chuckled lowly against the blonde’s skin, creating a pleasant vibration throughout the angel’s whole body. The demon snapped his fingers, exposing Aziraphale’s torso, causing the remnants of his suit and undergarments to vanish. The handcuffs remained.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, believe me, I’m enjoying the show,” Crowley replied. “It’s my turn to entertain you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley!” Aziraphale’s reaction might have been delayed, but his body flushed immediately. He was on full display, arms bound behind him, completely at the demon’s mercy. He’d been naked in front of Crowley before, they’d made love to each other, but always in dim lighting and under covers. Aziraphale had asked for it that way, afraid of what the demon might think of his chubby body in the light. Well, Crowley knew what he’d been hiding now. It was so bright in his bookshop, though the curtains were closed in the back, the light from the front room poured in. Aziraphale wanted to cover himself, feeling terribly insecure, but his hands were locked.</p><p> </p><p>“Gorgeous,” the demon purred, doing a quick circle to see it all. His golden eyes scanned every inch of him, printing every detail into memory. Then Aziraphale’s face was being pulled forward, lips connecting with Crowley’s. Their tongues danced around each other, leaving a trail of saliva once the demon pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Be a good angel and keep the cuffs on,” Crowley commanded. The blonde swallowed harshly, sensing the lust that radiated off Crowley's body. Aziraphale knew this demon loved him, Crowley had told him often, but to feel his lover lusting so strongly over his human body made his legs weak.</p><p> </p><p>A loud and sultry moan left the angel’s lips when a hot mouth pressed against his skin. The attention started at Aziraphale’s neck, one of his more sensitive spots, but the demon quickly began to trail down low. Warm but firm hands made their way to the angel’s pink nipples, tugging and twisting the little buds to life. Crowley’s tongue lazily tasted one, licking it once more before it disappeared between his lips. It was the most wondrous form of torture Aziraphale had endured. The nipping from Crowley’s sharp teeth, edging him on, the harsh sucking and the wet noises from the demon’s mouth made him dizzy. He longed to run his hands through Crowley’s beautiful hair, but he couldn’t, and somehow his bonds made him feel lightheaded.</p><p> </p><p>“I can do magic too,” the demon said giving the redden nipples a break. “I made this wand stand without touching it.” Crowley’s warm hand was suddenly wrapped around Aziraphale’s erect effort. He gave it two gentle strokes, staring directly into his angel’s glossy blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Crow—Crowley I can’t stand much longer,” Aziraphale admitted embarrassingly. His body had never felt so hot before, feeling as if a feather could knock him over. Crowley picked him up and carried him to the fainting couch the angel had further back in the room. He sat his lover down, kneeling before him, placing his serpent tongue around the angel’s prick, not giving him a moment to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale tossed his head back, mouth open and eyes closed. Oh dear God, Aziraphale loved Crowley’s tongue. His moans had become so intense it was pathetic. His hands yanked against the cuffs, but they refused to break apart. The angel wanted to touch his lover so bad, he thought he might discorporate.</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley please, let me take the cuffs off,” Aziraphale whined like the spoiled thing he was. Crowley removed his mouth from the blonde’s effort just to give him an amused look.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, love,” Crowley smirked, “need them on for the finishing act.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale pouted but was quickly being flipped around. Hungry kisses were being pressed along his spine, causing shivers to shake his heated body. He could feel teeth nipping at his back, marking him like the demon loved to do. Crowley’s fingers tapped on the angel’s lips, pushing their way inside his mouth. Aziraphale began to coat the demon’s fingers with his saliva, licking and sucking on the digits like they were candy. Crowley hissed at his naughty little angel, obviously pleased with his actions. He hurriedly pulled his fingers free from Aziraphale’s greedy mouth, and slowly inserted one inside.  A low and desperate sound spilled from the angel’s throat, toes curling at the feel. Crowley pushed his finger in until he was knuckle deep, working his way around, searching for that sweet spot.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Ohhh,” </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Found it,” Crowley’s voice was low and rough from behind. A second finger was added, stretching the angel open even further. The demon worked his magic, mimicking a scissor motion with his long and talented fingers. Aziraphale, reveling in pleasure, as usual, began to rock his hips against the cushions, creating a little friction for his hard and leaking cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, ah, angel, you’re not allowed to come just yet,” Crowley ordered, placing a tight grip on the blonde’s hip. He held him still for a few moments, adding the third finger to stretch his hole in preparation. With another demonic snap of his fingers, Crowley’s clothes were removed, blessing Aziraphale with the sight of his fully erect cock. It looked glorious in the light, and the angel berated himself for being too insecure to have sex in better lighting before. He ached for it, hungered for it. He pulled against his binds again, whimpering with desire.</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley I- I’m ready, I need you,” Aziraphale begged, “I need you in me now.”  </p><p> </p><p>When the demon removed his fingers, the angel whined at how empty he felt. Another demonic miracle and Crowley’s cock was lubed, lining itself up to Aziraphale’s twitching opening. Slowly he sank in, both of them savoring the feeling of being connected so intimately. The beautiful burning stretch made the angel’s eyes flutter and roll back into his head. Strong hands grabbed onto his plump sides squeezing tightly as Crowley sank home. The demon was only slow with the initial entering because a second later and he pulled out only to slam back inside. His pace was punishing, Aziraphale’s wanton moans only fueled the demonic possessiveness that took over when he had his angel wrapped around his cock.</p><p> </p><p>The demon’s hand reached around Aziraphale’s neglected prick, pumping in a steady rhythm with his thrusts. It felt so good, too good. The angel was close, just on the verge of spilling over into bliss, but then Crowley stopped his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Say you’re mine angel,” Crowley all but growled into his ear. Aziraphale was continuously being shoved down onto his sofa with each thrust of the demon’s hips. The angel was too lost in his own euphoria to answer. He couldn’t lift himself up, not with the handcuffs stealing his ability to do so. Suddenly Crowley’s movements stopped, causing Aziraphale to turn his head so fast he thought it would snap off.</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ssssay it, Aziraphale,” Crowley hissed, “I can wait, I’ve waited 6,000 years to be buried in this ass.” The angel didn’t doubt that. The demon looked like such a fearsome thing, eyes blown wide, the whites of them completely gone. His fangs had come out to play, Aziraphale had felt them all over his body.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m yours,” he sobbed, crying at the overwhelming truth that left his lips. “Your angel, always.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley’s hips pushed forward, creating a quick pace once again. His breathing was uneven as were his pumps, and Aziraphale could tell his lover was close. The demon was no match for the angel’s sweet words. A hand wrapped itself around the blonde’s cock again, helping him find that sweet release.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered. His soft declaration morphed into a high pitch wail at his release, squirting into the demon’s hand and all over the couch underneath.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>The twitching, tight, channel milking his cock and the love of his angel was too much, Crowley followed, spilling everything he had into him.</p><p> </p><p>Their human hearts beat in a matched pace, too quick and too full for words. Before Crowley collapsed on top of Aziraphale, he snapped his fingers, freeing the angel from the handcuffs. They cuddled together, a pile of sweaty skin and afterglow, running their hands over each other’s bodies.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Aziraphale smiled, turning to press a kiss to Crowley’s wild hair. He ran his fingers through the mess, making up for how much he’d been wanting to during sex.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” the demon mumbled in acknowledgment. The poor thing was spent. Aziraphale looked at his wrists, studying at the red marks left behind. They were like angry red bracelets against his pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to heal them?” Crowley asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I quite like them,” Aziraphale answered. “I quite liked all of that actually.”</p><p> </p><p>The angel felt the demon’s lips curl into a smile against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I need to practice my magic more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Angel, if you show those tricks to anyone else, I’ll cause a riot.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Aziraphale’s turn to smile. Somehow everything worked out for the best. It always did when the two of them came together. The angel started stroking the demons naked back, petting along his spine like he was petting a cat.</p><p> </p><p>“So about those sushi reservations.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Happy Valentine's day Ameko! I hope you like it! </p><p>As Always Leave me a comment to make me smile! </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>